In the prior art light emitting bottle, a plurality of smaller bulbs are added on the seat or a periphery of the bottle and then the bulbs are connected to a power switch and a power source so as light up the bulbs. The prior art has the following disadvantages. The bulbs are tungsten silks. As a result, power consumption is larger. Moreover, the silks are directly connected to a power source so that problem of insulation induced. Especially, when it is placed in water. Power loss often occurs due to bad insulation. Thereby, the bulbs are disposed out of bottles instead of within the bottle. As a result, many beautiful effects by mixing the light effect and water effect cannot be presented to viewers. Furthermore, the bulbs are fixedly installed to power sources. Thereby, the bulbs cannot be detached. The tungsten bulbs emit yellow light, and thus other lights can not be presented.